


Modern Witchery

by Kitrazzle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitrazzle/pseuds/Kitrazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules for dealing with witches and wizards didn't change much from one age to the next. A wizard is never late, nor is he early. A witch will never lie, though she may bend the truth. Don't touch their belongings without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Witchery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [IBDC: Darcy Lewis Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015399) by [moonstalker24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24). 
  * Inspired by [Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149185) by that-beautiful-jerk. 



Bella (just Bella, thank you very much, what kind of a name was Belladonna in this day and age?) crossed her arms and glared at her unconscious roommate lying in a crumbled heap on their dorm room rug. She sighed in exasperation and flicked her fingers, orangish purplish sparkles shooting across the room and bearing the girl to her bed. 

“Listen up.” Both sets of bedding stiffened to attention. Her notebooks and mugs and most of the books in the room perked up. The crystal mobile hanging in the corner politely spun to a halt and pointed at her. “Don’t let her get up until I return.” Camellia sank a little deeper into the mattress as her comforter accepted the order. Bella nodded sharply and stormed out the door in search of the RA.

Honestly, who had the gall to steal and sell all of a witch’s Wake Up teas and then faint at the sight of the lovely beard they sprouted upon drinking the newest batch?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd drabble inspired by the Tumblr post Moonstalker's latest chapter directed me towards. I'm taking a cue from them as to the sparks, being a nod to Octarine from Terry Pratchett's 'The Color of Magic'  
> I can't remember the last time I felt the urge to write something that wasn't a present to anyone and Actually Did It. I feel strangely accomplished now.


End file.
